


I'm Better Than You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Sometimes Shion and Nezumi can't help but act like they were still teenagers.





	I'm Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Heeere's Developing Relationship Kinktober Day 28! I'm having such a difficult time with these last few prompts, but then this one just randomly came to me so I went with it. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

“Teach me how to dance,” Shion requested of Nezumi randomly.

Nezumi had been passing time reading while stretched out over Shion’s bed while the other man finished off some work in his office before leaving it be for the weekend. He’d heard when Shion had put his work away and moved to the kitchen and gotten something to eat, but hadn’t expected him to come back to the room and ask him something so off-the-wall.

Because even for Shion, there was usually something to connect a request like that to but Nezumi just didn’t know what it was. Dancing wasn’t something Shion was around, well, at all, so what brought it on?

Deciding he could get an answer easily enough, he turned back to his book. “I thought I already taught you how to dance. Since when does your memory expire after four years?”

He heard Shion approach, catching him out of the corner of his eye just before Shion kneeled on the bed and then crawled to Nezumi, then sat across his hips, purposefully dropping down a little quickly – because he was usually neurotically careful about controlling his weight whenever he sat on Nezumi, which was surprisingly often – Nezumi breathing out sharply at the man’s weight.

It was obvious that Shion didn’t feel like entertaining Nezumi even pretending to ignore him today.

Nezumi turned a page in his book.

“Nezumi,” Shion called, though he was still ignored.

Shion let out a sigh and Nezumi felt him shift his weight to relax back a little. That made Nezumi very grateful that he had _a lot_ of practice ignoring his arousal toward Shion, though he couldn’t guarantee that it would last long, not when it was approaching five days since he last had sex with Shion; the act was becoming very addictive for him.

“You didn’t teach me how to dance, you dragged me around the room calling a count and made me figure it out.”

“And that’s different than anything else I’ve taught you, how?” Nezumi did reply to that. “Come on, you picked it up just fine. You even stopped crushing my feet after about the seventh minute.”

Feeling Shion’s weight shift forward again, he tensed up his stomach a bit to take the weight. But then he completely missed what Shion was doing and barely had time to turn his head to the side as the book was pushed down out of his grip and towards his face. He pulled it off and glared up at Shion, who was looking entirely too smug for that little move.

Setting his book off to the side, Nezumi rose up to rest his weight on his elbows and looked up to Shion.

“Assaulting me with my book really isn’t the way to go to get me to agree to anything, you know,” he deadpanned.

Shion’s hands rested on Nezumi’s stomach as he relaxed his weight back again. “Well, asking nicely certainly didn’t accomplish anything. I thought something that blunt would be more along your wave of communication. Now, will you teach me how to dance? Not just the steps to the waltz, but really teach me?”

“Why do you want to learn?” Nezumi decided that since Shion was obviously going for a direct approach, he should too.

“Because my mom’s birthday is coming up and I wanted to teach her for her birthday. She really likes things like that, the things that went to the wayside in the old No. 6, like books and museums and dancing. But I’m pretty sure you’re the only one in the next hundred miles that knows how to dance, not that you’d be happy with me asking anyone else.”

“Really? You think I wouldn’t want you to ask someone else for a dance lesson? I know what you can be like when you’re in the mood for learning. It’s exhausting.”

Shion got a disbelieving look on his face and Nezumi wondered what he’d missed.

“You’d want me to find a stranger where the only requirement is that they can teach me to dance, then have them teaching me, which includes them taking my hand and putting their hands on me and standing in close? Well, alright. I guess I’ll get right on that.”

Shion moved off of Nezumi, rotating around from his knees to sit and then sliding off to stand and walked toward the door.

Shion really just played off of Nezumi’s jealousy to get what he wanted, Nezumi realized a little belatedly, not expecting such a move at all. After all, Shion still had no clue when someone was hitting on him, let alone simply interested. It just didn’t seem fair for him to be able to pull that off so easily.

Unfortunately, it was the perfect approach to take and Nezumi was moving to follow Shion just as he reached the bedroom door. He followed closely behind Shion until he reached the living room and then he grabbed onto slim hips and pulled the smaller body back against him.

“Just don’t use how I teach you to teach your mom; that’ll probably be awkward. I trust you’ll figure something out with your elite brain,” he murmured against Shion’s ear before pressing a kiss to the skin above his ear, brushing against the scarring that even he rarely touched because of how it was hidden by white hair.

“Why would it be awkward?” Shion asked.

“Because I’m teaching you from right here. If I’m going to be put in some sort of instructor position, I’m at least going to get something out of it.”

Shion accepted that easily enough, which wasn’t really a surprise: he liked Nezumi’s touch and took advantage of whenever Nezumi was letting himself be tactile.

Nezumi moved so his feet were just behind Shion’s, lining his toes up with Shion’s heels, the both of them barefoot so it was easy to feel the contact. And if Shion didn’t get it from there, he’d just move closer. His hands stayed on Shion’s hips, holding on so he could guide his body the way he needed. And he did know that despite how quickly Shion learned by reading – officially having photographic memory and gaining understanding of what he’d read over time of recalling it – he also picked things up quickly by actually doing what he was trying to learn, as Nezumi had really figured out when they’d danced before. He’d been exaggerating how long it took Shion to pick up the steps.

He decided to start again with the waltz, actually giving a brief description of the dance as he guided Shion through the follower’s side of the steps since that’s what he’d be teaching to his mom. He’d switch to the lead’s part once they were through. Once he’d gone through the waltz, both box-step and cross-step, he moved on through the variations of swing dances, then the salsa, and slowing back down with the tango. He figured that would satisfy Shion for now, slowing them down and settling in to a simple sway as he moved in closer as he’d wanted to about a minute after starting, wrapping his warms around Shion’s waist in a firm embrace. Shion followed the motion, one hand reaching back for Nezumi’s hip while the other reached up to hold onto Nezumi’s neck, keeping him close.

They’d been at it for close to an hour and Shion was keeping up so much better than he had when they were sixteen.

“See, that wasn’t that difficult,” Shion chided. “I swear, you forget that I actually do learn quickly. It’s a big part of how I earned that elite status you like to tease me about having once.”

“It’s just so hard to remember sometimes when you’re such an airhead. You’re still not so great at street smarts.”

“Well, that’s what I have you around for. It’s not like you’re ever actually going to let something happen to me. And I only go where I might need that sort of intelligence when I’m with you, so maybe I just have a better ‘street smart’ than you.”

“You still suck at lying, though.”

“It’s not something I need to improve, Nezumi.” Shion’s weight relaxed a little more against Nezumi and he rested his head against Nezumi’s shoulder. Shion liked this position. “You can tease me all you want, but there’s plenty that I’m better at than you.”

“Oh really? Like what?”

“I learn a script faster than you.”

“Doesn’t count when you, one, can’t act for shit, and two, only can because you’re reading it. Strike one, try again.”

“I cook better than you.”

“And your mom cooks better than you. And my opinion on food quality doesn’t really count for much because I’ll eat pretty much anything as long as it’ll fill my stomach. Sure, I’ll appreciate something being more enjoyable to eat, but I don’t see much value there. We’ll call that an acceptable answer but too subject to opinion to win you this. Strike two.”

Shion laughed at that, then the hand on Nezumi’s neck massaged at his skin a little.

When he spoke again, his tone was a bit more serious. “I love you better.”

Nezumi stopped swaying, Shion stopping as well. He…couldn’t argue with that. Shion had loved him just as he was when they were sixteen. He saw Nezumi as no one else did, didn’t get caught up in what he showed everyone and accepted him, even let their relationship be what he could get instead of asking for more. Because as much as Nezumi tried to act tough in how easily he could kill Shion or just kick him out, he never actually followed through, never let it get past the point where it was a threat, and an empty one at that. He could never leave Shion alone.

After all, he’d found Shion again after their first separation weeks before he actually approached him through his rat. He’d already been falling back toward Shion then and he hadn’t realized it until it was almost too late.

Because he’d always convinced himself he could part from Shion. And the only reason he’d managed to do it after the correctional facility was because he’d already planned to come back, had promised himself that they would really be together.

And now they were and he still felt like he was having to catch up to Shion in this.

So, he just sighed and rested his forehead against Shion’s shoulder. “And he takes the game,” he muttered in a mock-dejection. He felt Shion kiss his temple and he smiled a little. “I guess you can have _one_ thing you’re better at than me. And anyway, it’s not like it’ll stay that way forever.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Shion said, his voice challenging and Nezumi figured it was about the easiest thing Shion could possibly have wanted to make a challenge out of: who could love the other better.

It was a good thing neither one of them really believed it was something that could be measured, like IQ. It was just fun to indulge in a little competitive play every once in a while and Nezumi was sure he could find a way to tease Shion with this at some point, so win-win.

Nezumi started swaying them back and forth again, enjoying the feel of Shion in his hold too much to find a reason to separate them. He’d eventually feel more aroused than anything with the amount of contact, but for now, it was something they could both enjoy.

Because, in a lot of ways, them together was where there was truly balance. No winners or losers.

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another one where what I originally thought was gonna happen didn't end up being the case at all. It was SUPPOSED to be a nice quick dialogue between them, but they ran away from me in no time. :) Oh well, it was still fun.  
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!  
> See ya next time!


End file.
